Blondes Have More Fun On The Bottom
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Jasper only has a few rules when it comes to sex; wrap it up at all times, a safe word is used when necessary, no kissing on the mouth, and he absolutely doesn't bottom. Pretty boy Peter wants him to reconsider for just one night. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my friend ****missmaj. Tomorrow is her birthday and this is my present to her.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this Maj. I also hope that you have a really wonderful birthday, sweetie! **

**She has an amazing story called 'What Happens In Vegas' and I recommend that everyone read her story. **

**Reading her story is what made me want to write JasperxPeter, it's also the only pairing I'd write that she would probably enjoy, LOL.**

**I have a picture on my profile to show how I envision Peter. I think that everyone will ****like... probably more like**** _drool_ over my choice. I couldn't find a really hot blonde to picture as Jasper so just picture him as a hot blonde, LOL.**

**I think it's terribly obvious that I was listening to "Cowboy Casanova" by Carrie Underwood on repeat when writing this. **

**Big, huge, beyond huge thank you to my friend JustOnePogostick. Without her this story would not be possible. She helped save this story! This story went to hell in a badly decorated hand basket and she resurrected it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. I also do not own the lyrics to "Raining on Sunday" by Keith Urban. **

* * *

Blondes Have More Fun On The Bottom

Peter's POV

There's a reason that I don't go to parties even now that I'm in college; they are extremely lame. It of course wasn't even my idea to come. My crazy roommate James talked me into coming because he thinks that I need to meet some people since I'm new in town. I've only had a few drinks so I'm not close to being drunk. I see James dancing with a pretty Native American girl out of the corner of my eye, but I'm not really paying too much attention. My eyes are focused on a very attractive male blonde. I bite my lip as I take in his appearance. His golden locks frame his face perfectly; his too long bangs cover his what I guess to be emerald eyes. When my eyes make it to his _huge _Longhorns belt buckle, I jump when I feel James wrap his hands around my waist. He rests his head on my shoulder.

"Are you enjoying the view?" James teases.

"Uh… _who _is that?" I ask simply, trying not to show how interested I am.

James chuckles. "Just like every other gay guy, you were just ogling Jasper Whitlock."

I gasp. "You mean _the _Jasper Whitlock?"

James gives me a kiss on my cheek and nods. I may be new in town, but I of course know of Jasper Whitlock. I must say that the word on the street is very accurate in the depiction of him. All of the talk about Jasper is that he's the cowboy casanova type; the extremely attractive womanizer for lack of a better word. There is definitely more to him than that though, I can tell. I want to get to know the _real _Jasper Whitlock. He's talking to a guy that he's clearly not interested in, so I decide that I should step in so I can have Jasper all to myself. I walk over to Jasper and the oblivious dude he's talking to and I "accidentally" spill my beer on the guy's pants. He curses and glares at me before he walks away. Jasper laughs lightly.

He tries to talk over the music. "That's the oldest trick in the book you know, the 'I accidentally spilt my beer' trick."

"I may not have had to use such drastic measures if you would have just told him to fuck off," I reply.

"I would never say such things, I am a southern gentleman you know," Jasper embellishes his accent.

"Southern gentleman? That's not what I hear. I hear that you're more of a cowboy casanova," I tell him.

Jasper smiles. "You must be new. I'd certainly remember a face like yours. And you stick out like a sore thumb."

"I'm Peter and how exactly do I stick out?" I ask.

"The reason I didn't tell that guy to fuck off is because I like to see the way guys fawn over me. If you haven't noticed, I'm kind of the shit around here," Jasper says with a wink.

"You're very modest as well," I add sarcastically.

"I like you; you're not intimidated by me," He compliments.

I smirk. "Why should I be? You're just a guy."

I turn to walk away, confident that he's going to follow me. I start walking and I stop when I feel Jasper's hand on my arm. I turn around to face him and his expression is unreadable. He grabs my wrist and he leads me down some stairs. When he closes and _locks _the door, he pushes me against it and he leans in until he's extremely close to my face. He runs his hands through his hair and I finally have a clear view of those breathtakingly gorgeous sea green eyes. His face is absolutely beautiful and I have no idea why he hides behind his bangs. He places his hand on my cheek and delicately caresses it.

He sighs in frustration. "Who the hell are you? I've never once had to chase a guy."

I position my hand over his. "That's because you've never been interested in a guy worth chasing."

Jasper looks around the basement and his eyes stop at the pool table. "Do you play pool?"

"No, but I've watched people play," I answer.

"I'll teach you, come on," He encourages.

He starts walking toward the table and I lag behind because I want to see him walk. He walks very confidently and his ass looks perfect in his jeans. I want nothing more than to ram my cock… I stop that thought from getting any more vivid as I feel my cock stirring. I shake my head and I catch up with Jasper. He's waiting for me with a pool stick in his hands.

"Knowing how to hold the stick is the first thing that I need to teach you. I need you to bend over the table slightly," Jasper instructs.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time that you've asked a guy to bend over," I joke before assuming the position.

"I never _have _to ask. They automatically bend over for me," He whispers in my ear.

"Think of the pool stick as a knife, you don't want to grip it too tightly, but you don't want to hold it extremely loose either," He continues to explain.

Jasper gets behind me and I feel his lips lightly graze my neck. One of his hands is caressing my back through the thin fabric of my shirt and his other hand palms my jean clad erection. I hiss and I drop the pool stick. He continues to tease me with his feather light touches and I need more. I turn around and I'm nose to nose with Jasper. Without warning, he grabs my ass as he thrust his erection into mine. We both groan in pleasure and I place my hand on his ass to bring him even closer to me. My mouth is right next to his ear so I gently bite his earlobe. He hums in satisfaction and I feel an overwhelming desire to kiss him. I position myself so that our lips are lightly brushing. I lick his bottom lip asking for entry and I am denied. He gently pushes me away and I'm confused. Why doesn't he want to kiss me? Is my breath rank? I smile as I remember a rumor I heard about him.

"Those sex rules of yours are real? You _really _don't kiss or bottom?" I ask curiously.

"I really don't kiss and I really don't bottom," Jasper repeats.

I smirk. "Are you willing to bet your ass… _literally_?"

"If you win the pool game, I bottom and vice versa? Are you sure you want to do that? You are a novice after all," Jasper taunts.

"I'm sure. It's a win/win situation for me. I either get to fuck you or get fucked by you; I really don't mind either way. You're the one with your ass on the line," I remind him.

He smiles brightly. "Ok then, loser gets fucked."

He explains the rules to me in a very clear and concise manner. I nod in understanding when he's completely finished explaining the rules to me. He gathers all of the balls and racks them. Being the southern gentlemen that he is he tells me that I can go first and break the balls. I want to make sure that I have all of the rules right before we begin to play the game.

I paraphrase the rules. "So the solid balls are mine and the stripped ones are yours? I have to knock all of my balls into the pockets and the 8 ball last? If I miss or sink the cue ball my turn is over? My turn is also over if I sink one of your balls? If I sink the 8 ball before the rest of them, I automatically lose, correct?"

"Exactly. Those are the rules. They're very simple. Are you ready?" He questions.

"You're positive you want me to go first? You don't want to make sure that you win by breaking the balls?" I ask.

"I'm not scared of you going first. Besides, I believe the saying is 'ladies first,'" He mocks.

I laugh heartily. "We'll see who the bitch is after the game."

I stretch, look Jasper in the eyes, before leaning down to take my first shot. I sink my first ball. "You really shouldn't underestimate me, you know."

He doesn't look impressed. "Lucky shot."

I sink 3 more balls in a row and I grin. "Still think it's luck? Are you getting nervous yet, cowboy?"

"I never get nervous. I'm actually very calm," Jasper tells me.

I sink 3 more balls and the 8 ball is the last ball left. "I have a confession to make, Jasper."

He raises one of his perfectly waxed eyebrows. "What's that?"

"My grandfather had a pool table and he taught me how to play when I was 11," I admit before successfully sinking the 8 ball.

Jasper shakes his head. "I, Jasper Marcus Whitlock has just been played and by a guy prettier than me!"

I slowly walk over to him. "Let's see if blondes have more fun… on the bottom."

I stand directly in front of him and I'm approximately 2 inches shorter than he is. I move his bangs out of his face so I can see his luminous jade eyes looking at me. I touch his cheek and he flinches. I give him a gentle kiss there to help him relax. I kiss him all over his face, purposely avoiding his lips. His whole body stiffens once I reach his succulent, plump pink lips.

My lips lightly graze his. "Relax baby, open up."

"I want to kiss you, I really do, but I can't," His voice trembles very slightly.

"Trust me, I dare you," I whisper.

He licks his lips and that's my cue. My lips meet his and we both shiver from the contact. I slip my tongue into Jasper's mouth and he surprisingly accepts it enthusiastically. Our tongues are battling for dominance and I moan once he lets me take control. Jasper's hands are knotted in my hair, pulling me closer and we don't pull away until breathing is a necessity. We're both panting and gazing into each other's eyes.

I give him a small peck on the lips. "Have you ever bottomed?"

"Once and I hated it. It hurt like hell," He confesses.

"I'll try to make it as pain free as possible, ok? You need to choose a safe word," I say softly.

He nods his head in agreement. "Longhorn."

I laugh. "Longhorn? What the hell kind of safe word is that?"

Jasper laughs too. "Well, I am a Texan and you're going to be poking me with your long horn."

I can't take it anymore; I need Jasper and I need him naked! I damn hear rip his shirt from his body. He stops my hands when they make their way to his belt buckle and I growl in annoyance. He tells me to hold on a second and I see him reach into his pockets. He pulls out a condom and a tube of lube. I raise my eyebrow at him in question. Was he going to pull anything else out of his pockets?

"You don't have a whip or a chain in your pockets do you?" I ask in a playful way.

"Not today. I would love to tie you up though. You'd be so helpless and you'd be begging me to fuck you harder with my 8 inches—"

My head is spinning with unadulterated lust. I take off his belt and his pants with inhuman speed. _My _beautiful, blonde cowboy is standing in front of my naked and my cock is harder than Trigonometry. I look into his eyes and they are darkened with desire. He grabs me by the belt loops in my jeans and he easily rips the cheap fabric that my shirt is made of. He quickly gets rid of my jeans and we're pressed against each other, completely bare and nude. I ask him to get on the pool table and lay on his back. I bite my lip at the visual of him spread out for me. I kiss his mouth and then my mouth starts a southward journey; I attack his neck, I nip at his collarbone, and I tease his nipples. I lick his abs and I stop my actions when my mouth reaches the trail of dark blonde hair leading to his cock.

"Peter, please," He begs.

"Please what? Tell me what you want," I demand.

He mutters something before looking at me. "I want you to suck my cock and make me cum."

My mouth waters at the sight of his cock; it's long, hard, and all mine for the moment. I tentatively run my tongue across the tip to collect the clear fluid that's leaking. I moan at the taste. I slid just the head into my mouth and Jasper's breath hitches. I make sure to run my tongue along each sensitive ridge. I take more into my mouth and I start to create a steady rhythm. I bob my head up and down and Jasper massages my scalp in a soothing way. After a short while he starts to guide my movements and he's pushing his dick even deeper into my mouth. When I don't gag, he forces me to take all of him. I hum around him knowing the vibrations will be pleasurable to him. One of my hands reaches for his sack and I gently squeeze. He shouts in ecstasy and I know that he's close. I very delicately rake my teeth along the underside of his cock and every single muscle in his body becomes rigid. I speed up my movements and I'm rewarded with an audible groan of my name.

Jasper's voice is hoarse. "I'm cumming, Peter!"

Not even 5 seconds later he gushes into my mouth. I swallow until there's nothing left to swallow and I _still _want more. I bring his now softening cock back to my mouth and I give it a few more licks before he kindly asks me to stop. His skin is flushed and he has a satisfied smile on his face when I look back up at him. I am shocked when he leans forward to capture my lips in an eager kiss. His hand reaches for my cock and I moan before politely removing his hand. He has a hurt expression on his face and I kiss him as reassurance.

I give him an explanation. "I would cum in 45 seconds if I felt your hand or mouth wrapped around me. I want to be inside of you."

I grab the condom and the lube and Jasper takes deep breaths to try to relax and calm himself down. I encourage him and I hold his hand. I put some lube on one of my fingers and I slowly bring it to his hole. His body tenses up right before my finger can slide in. I haven't dealt with someone this nervous in a very long time, but I know what to do to get Jasper to take his mind off of the pain.

"Do you sing?" I ask him.

He eyes me curiously. "Yes, why?"

"Sing something right now," I instruct.

"What? Why? And what song do you want me to sing?" He questions.

I add more lube to my finger. "Sing whatever song you want to. You can sing 'I Kissed A Girl' if you want to."

He starts to sing. "Pray that it's raining on Sunday. Stormin' like crazy, we'll hide under the covers all afternoon—"

His singing stops abruptly when he feels my finger at his entrance. His big green eyes are wide in alarm as I move my well lubricated finger inside of him. He winces in what I assume is discomfort and not pain.

"Your voice is amazing, keep singing," I encourage.

"Baby whatever comes Monday can take care of itself—"

I add another finger. "Focus on the lyrics, don't focus on the pain."

"'Cause we got better things that we could do when it's raining on Sunday," Jasper finishes.

I grab the condom and start to unwrap it. "You can serenade me any day of the week. Are you ready?"

Jasper exhales. "I'm about as ready as I'm ever going to be."

After I put the condom on, I kiss him and the tension in his body disappears. One of my hands is on the side of his head for leverage and the other one is wrapped around my cock. I stick just the head in and I gauge Jasper's reaction. His eyes are clenched tightly so I push into him a little harder. His eyes shoot open and he's barely able to utter his safe word. I stop moving completely and I'm getting to pull out when he tells me to continue. I give him a few seconds to adjust to my size and then I start a pace that's slower than New York traffic. His nails are digging into my shoulder and I figure that I'm hurting him, but I know otherwise when he smiles up at me. I give an experimental semi-rough thrust and that's when I notice a few tears streaking down his face.

"Fuck! I-I…didn't…know…it…could…feel…_this_...good," Jasper says between grunts.

I bend down to kiss his tear stained cheeks. "I can make you feel things that you didn't know were possible."

He softly moans my name and that's my signal to quicken my pace. I pull out all of the way and I plunge back in harshly. I make sure that Jasper's not hurt and I do it again. I angle my thrust so that I'm hitting his prostate straight on. He cries out in pleasure and his breathing accelerates so I know that he is close to cumming. Jasper wraps his arms around my neck and his legs around my ass and his beautiful eyes are peering up at me. We're both panting and covered in sweat. He takes hold of his own erection and starts pumping, but I remove his hand and replace it with mine.

"Let me handle that," I whisper.

I stroke his dick in time with my thrusts and we're both in ecstasy. I lean so that my slick forehead is resting against his. I stroke him faster and he pulls me in for a kiss to scream into my mouth as he cums. His body shakes violently and his ass muscles clench and that sends me over the edge. It's my turn to muffle my sounds of pleasure by kissing him as I empty myself into the condom. I'm utterly spent and I don't have the energy to move so I just remain in my position; laying on his chest. When we catch our breath he runs his fingers through my hair. I move so that my face is level with his and I look for any kind of expression in his eyes.

I stare at him. "So… did the gorgeous dirty blonde cowboy have more fun on the bottom?"

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry; I'm adding a second chapter… eventually.**

**Again Maj, I hope that you enjoyed this and have a great birthday!**

**Thanks again JustOnePogostick for saving this story, I really couldn't have written this without you!**

**I hope that everyone who read enjoyed it. If you liked it or disliked it, I would love to know why.**


	2. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story; I've written so many other stories since I finished this one.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story, a picture of how I imagined Jasper, a few videos, and some information about the sequel.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/blondes-have-more-fun-on-bottom(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
